Racelandia: Party Edition
Racelandia: Party Edition '''is a game that is released on November 21, 2015. These platform are Wii, Wii U, XBOX360, XBOXONE, PS3, and PS4! Characters '''Leaders # MacFran (Air/''Scotland)'' # Dash (Chaos/''The Adventures of Dot and Dash)'' # Cylindria (Couy/''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures)'' # Dark Octopus (Dark/''Traveling Dimensions)'' # Sir General Soldier (Earth/''Sir's Favorite Foods)'' # Octavius Blame (Fire/''Blameland)'' # Petunia Rhubarb (Life/''VeggieTales)'' # Dot (Light/''The Adventures of Dot and Dash)'' # Jason T. Conrad (Magic/''3-2-1 Penguins!)'' # Gloomius Maximus (Tech/''Rolie Polie Olie)'' # The Zombie (Undead/''Plants vs. Zombies)'' # Michelle Frances Conrad (Water/''3-2-1 Penguins!)'' Guest Stars # Kirby (Air/''Kirby)'' # Reggie (Air/''Free Birds)'' # Rainbow Dash (Air/''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' # Skye (Air/''PAW Patrol)'' # Robin (Air/''Teen Titans GO!)'' # Kaos (Chaos/''Skylanders)'' # Mewtwo (Chaos/''Pokemon)'' # Zoey Stevens (Choas/''Zapped!) # Josh McCoy (Couy/''Couy Club) # Pac-Man (Couy/''Pac-Man)'' # Sonic (Couy/''Sonic the Hedgehog)'' # Oh (Couy/''Home)'' # Stuart the Minion (Couy/''Despicable Me'') # Kevin the Minion (Couy/''Despicable Me 2'') # Bob the Minion (Couy/''Minions'') # Castastrophe (Dark/''Bad Blood)'' # Chuck E. Cheese (Dark) # Mike Wazowski (Dark/''Monsters Inc.)'' # Raven (Dark/''Teen Titans GO!)'' # Marco Diaz (Dark) # Batman (Dark/''Batman)'' # Fear (Dark/''Inside Out)'' # Tad Stones (Earth/''Tad the Lost Explorer)'' # Wreck-It Ralph (Earth) # Hulk (Earth/''Marvel)'' # Rubble (Earth/''PAW Patrol)'' # Zuma (Earth/''PAW Patrol)'' # Shovel Knight (Earth) # Bugs Bunny (Earth/''Looney Tunes'') # Blaziken (Fire) # Jinn (Fire) # Heatblast (Fire) # Firey (Fire/''Battle for Dream Island'') # Anger (Fire/''Inside Out'') # Surly (Life/''The Nut Job'') # Snivy (Life/''Pokemon'') # Shrek (Life) # Tarzan (Life) # Beast Boy (Life/''Teen Titans Go!) # Disgust (Life/''Inside Out) # Rocky (Life/''PAW Patrol'') # Stitch (Light/''Lilo and Stitch'') # Flint Lockwood (Light/''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'') # Baymax (Light/''Big Hero 6'') # Lightbulb (Light/''Inanimate Insanity'') # Starfire (Light/''Teen Titans GO!) # Joy (Light/''Inside Out) # Star Butterfly (Magic) # Steven Universe (Magic) # Black Mage (Magic/''Final Fantasy'') # Mega Man (Tech) # Mickey the Tin Mouse (Tech/''The Wizard of Dizz'') # Di-Rambo (Tech) # Optimus Prime (Tech/''Transformers'') # Emmet Brickowski (Tech/''The LEGO Movie'') # Cyborg (Tech/''Teen Titans GO!) # Chase (Tech/''PAW Partol) # Sir Pinch-a-Lot (Tech/''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'') # Buzz Lightyear (Tech/''Toy Story'') # Shadow the Hedgehog (Undead/''Sonic the Hedgehog)'' # Ghostfreak (Undead) # Grim Reaper (Undead) # Knife (Undead/''Inanimate Insanity'') # Manolo Sanchez (Undead/''The Book of Life'') # SpongeBob SquarePants (Water) # Greninja (Water) # Dewott (Water) # Bubble (Water/''Battle for Dream Island'') # Sadness (Water/''Inside Out)'' # Marshall (Water/''PAW Patrol)'' Ultra Heroes # Roman Emporer Lightning Rod # Sour Note Sonic Boom # Tornado Suit Warnado # Rainbow Proof Whirlwind # Jetpack Jet-Vac # Giant Bee Swarm # Swappable Fox Boom Jet # Swappable Chicken Free Ranger # Porcupine Pal Pop Thorn # Egyptian Warfare Scratch # Extra Spiky Blades # More-of-the-Same Fling Kong # Traptanium Boomerang Gusto # Traptanium Thundersword Thunderbolt # Bird Spinning Stormblade # Darkness Knight Mare # Dark Side Blackout # Hook Handed Nightfall # Rock Rolling Bash # Australian Dino-Rang # Prisoning Prism Break # Shark Digging Terrafin # Giant Boulder Crusher # Rainbow Crystal Flashwing # Swappable Totem Doom Stone # Stinging Scorp # Pig Eating Slobber Tooth # Swappable Golem Rubble Rouser # Panda Digging Fist Bump # Traptanium Horns Head Rush # Avalanche Rocky Roll # Traptanium Hammers Wallop # Pirate Smash Hit # Pizza Band Eruptor # Speed Demon Flameslinger # Metal Wall Ignitor # Fireball Sunburn # Edible Hot Dog # Giant Oil Rig Hot Head # Swappable Knight Blast Zone # Swappable Dragon Fire Kraken # Driver Fryno # Hammer Throw Smolderdash # Traptanium Cannon Ka-Boom # Jet Powered Torch # Toasty Trail Blazer # Traptanium Shield Wildfire # Leader Spitfire # Interrupting Cow Camo # Past Self Stealth Elf # Wood Hammer Stump Smash # Mortar Attacking Zook # Slingshot Shroomboom # Giant Tree Tree Rex # Backpack Bumble Blast # Swappable Gorilla Grilla Drilla # Swappable Skunk Stink Bomb # Animal Rider Zoo Lou # Traptanium Ax Bushwhack # Vegetable Grower Food Fight # Poisonous High Five # Traptanium Warblades Tuff Luck # Four-Armed Thrillipede # Super Light Knight Light # Light Side Spotlight # Sun Powered Astroblast # Wizard Staff Double Trouble # Dragon Derby Spyro # Dual Bomb Voodood # Worm Eating Wrecking Ball # Giant Genie Ninjini # Potion Painting Pop Fizz # Scarab Dune Bug # Swappable Owl Hoot Loop # Starfall Star Strike # Swappable Panther Trap Shadow # Traptanium Mindwaves Blastermind # Musical Cobra Cadabra # Tempus Future Deja Vu # Traptanium Staff Enigma # Art Class Splat # Explosive Boomer # Boring Machine Drill Sergeant # Robotic Drobot # Firecracker Trigger Happy # Giant Robot Bouncer # Mining Sprocket # Time Watching Countdown # Swappable Robot Magna Charge # Swappable Spider Spy Rise # Toy Box Wind-Up # Helicopter Chopper # Traptanium Gear Gearshift # Traptanium Fists Jawbreaker # Tricycle Tread Head # Knighty Knight High Volt # Skeletal Chop Chop # Phantom Cynder # Former Life Ghost Roaster # Azarath Metrion Zinthos Hex # Giant Eye Eye-Brawl # Despicable Fright Rider # Ghostly Grim Creeper # Swappable Vampire Night Shift # Swappable Snake Rattle Shake # Dignity Roller Brawl # Summoning Bat Spin # Frisbee Disc Funny Bone # Traptanium Sword Krypt King # Booby Trap Short Cut # Haunted Band Fiesta # Blasting Water Gill Grunt # Four-Armed Slam Bam # Cane Stick Wham Shell # Water Dragon Zap # Frozen Chill # Giant Whale Thumpback # Swappable Cat Freeze Blade # Electrified Punk Shock # Slappable Fish Rip Tide # Swappable Mermasquid Wash Buckler # Singing Echo # Surfing Flip Wreck # Traptanium Stars Lob-Star # Traptanium Bow and Arrow Snap Shot # Missile Launching Dive-Clops Villians # The Backson (Air/''Winnie the Pooh'') # Meta Knight (Air/''Kirby)'' # The Pardon Turkey (Air/''Free Birds'') # Gumdrop Goblin (Air/''My Little Pony'') # Gots (Chaos/''The Adventures of Dot and Dash'') # Kaos' Mom (Chaos/''Skylanders'') # Pikachu El Libre (Chaos/''Pokemon'') # Electrifier (Chaos) # Pac-Monster (Couy) # Boovdonot (Couy/''Traveling Dimensions'') # Apocalyptic Wizard (Couy) # Randall Boggs (Dark/''Monsters Inc.) # Later Ago (Earth/''Sir's Best Food) # Burner (Fire/''Blameland'') # Motato (Life/''VeggieTales in the House'') # Plankton (Life/''SpongeBob SquarePants'') # Captain Smek (Magic/''Home'') # Mad Mod (Magic/''Teen Titans'') # Lord Farquaad (Light/''Shrek'') # Galaxhaar (Magic/''Monsters vs. Aliens'') # Scarlett Overkill (Magic/''Minions'') # Toy Vader (Tech/''Adventures of the William Joyce Studio'') # Chester V (Tech/''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'') # Vector (Tech/''Despicable Me)'' # Yokai (Undead/''Big Hero 6'') # Pitch Black (Undead/''Rise of the Guardians'') # El Macho (Undead/''Despicable Me 2'') # Burger-Beard (Water/''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water'') Vehicles # Category:Games Category:Non-Skylander Games